Graduations
by dmsfanman
Summary: The time has finally come. College is over and it is time for both Daria and Tom to graduate. This is the 9th installment in my series on Daria's senior year in college.
1. A Raft of Things

**Chapter 1: A Raft of Things**

Tom Sloane checked his phone and the display showed him that he had only about 20 minutes to get to Daria's apartment. He was nearly running from the arrival platform to the 'T' – Boston's subway. The train from Newtowne had arrived late. He had called Daria and she told him to get there as fast as possible. She had to report with her cap and gown for commencement at 9:30 am. That meant that she and her parents needed to leave the apartment at 9:00 am in order to be certain to have enough time to walk to the arena.

Fortunately, by now Tom was quite experienced using Boston's subway system. He even kept a ticket with him that had enough value to get him to the station near Daria's apartment. As he reached the platform a train arrived and he jumped on board. Tom counted himself lucky to get a train so quickly on a Saturday morning. Looking again at the display on the cover of his phone for the time, he realized that he would arrive at the station with about 3 minutes to get to Daria's apartment. His phone also showed him that there was no service on the subway. He decided to call Daria as soon as he was once again above ground.

As Tom was going as fast as he could to reach her, Daria was being checked out by her mother, Helen, and sister Quinn. Quinn was fussing with Daria's auburn hair and her mortarboard. Looking in the mirror and working from the back she was trying to get Daria's hair just right to complement her oval face. It actually helped that at 5 feet 3 inches (160 cm) Daria was actually 2 inches (5 cm) shorter than her younger sister.

"You really look good in your cap and gown, Daria!" Helen Morgendorffer said to her eldest daughter.

"Thanks Mom," Daria replied in her total deadpan.

Quinn, ever the fashion maven, chimed in with, "The little hood makes the outfit cute. The white stripe makes it really stand out." With a note of sadness in her voice Quinn went on to say, "State doesn't give out cute little hoods."

Slightly irritated, Daria retorted in total deadpan, "Quinn, first of all this is not meant to be cute. It is a medieval uniform, which has been standardized for today by a committee. For example, my hood is exactly 3 feet (91 cm) long, because I am getting a bachelor's degree. Second, large public universities don't usually use the bachelor's hood. Third, the white on the hood signifies arts and letters – since my degree is in English."

Unfazed by Daria's correction, Quinn went on, "OK. What are you going to write on top of your mortarboard? You've got to have something up there! Many of my friends put their sorority or fraternity letters on there. But, you are not in a sorority, so you need to think of something else!"

Again in total deadpan Daria quipped, "They probably wouldn't let me in if I put something like 'Go to Hell' on it."

"Daria!" Helen and Quinn said loudly in unison.

Hearing the commotion Jake Morgendorffer opened the door to the bedroom, looked in and said. "Is everything alright in here?"

Exasperated Helen replied, "Everything is fine Jake. Go back to reading the paper. We will let you know when we are ready to go."

Quinn again said to Daria, "You need to write something."

"Alright," Daria said. "Get me some white adhesive tape. I will write 'Excelsior' on my mortarboard."

Quinn gave her sister a quizzical look and asked, "Why that?"

Daria replied, "Since I am planning to move to New York City, I will emblazon my mortarboard with the state motto of New York. It means 'ever upward' in Latin. It probably refers to taxes."

Handing her the tape Quinn remarked, "You're weird Daria."

"Think of it as part of my charm. It is why Tom loves me."

"You're still weird."

Helen jumped in with, "Stop it, girls. Daria, finish your mortarboard quickly so that we can get going."

Daria quickly formed the letters with the adhesive tape and then gathered her things. She walked out of her bedroom into the living room where her father was ready with a camera. He snapped a couple of pictures inside the apartment and then they went outside and snapped a few more.

Tom came running up a bit out of breath just as they finished with the pictures. Looking at the Morgendorffers he apologized, "Sorry I'm late, but the train was late getting into the station."

Helen looked at her watch and stated, "We have to go right now." The family plus Tom started walking quickly toward the arena.

As they walked Tom turned to Daria and asked, "So what is the story with 'Excelsior' written in adhesive tape on your mortarboard?"

Daria replied, "I'll tell you later. Meanwhile, more walking and less talking. We have to get there!"

Arriving with just 3 minutes to spare, Daria saw her longtime best friend Jane Lane standing outside the arena. Jane's lean frame, heart shaped face and black, chop cut hair were a dead giveaway at a distance. She was talking to Helen's sister, Amy Barksdale, who likewise was easily recognizable. Though somewhat taller than Daria, Amy shared the same oval face and auburn hair. "Thanks for coming, Jane, Aunt Amy," Daria said a little bit out of breath. "We'll talk afterward. I have to run." Daria gave Tom a quick kiss and said, "By the way, hi to you too." Turning on her heel she parted company with the others and headed toward the staging area to line up for the processional. Tom, Jane, Amy, and the Morgendorffers went into the arena to locate seats. Jake sat next to Helen. Quinn sat between Helen and Tom and Jane sat next to Tom. Amy took the end next to Jane.

As they sat down Quinn remarked, "Gee, from up here Daria will be just a little blob!"

Jake added, "None of the seats in here are all that close. Maybe we should have brought a couple sets of binoculars."

"It'll be fine, Jake," Helen said with a distinct note of exasperation. "I think we will be able to see her from here."

Tom didn't say anything. He just made himself as comfortable as possible in the hard plastic arena seats and hoped that he wouldn't fall asleep during one of the deathly dull speeches.

Amy turned to Jane and said, "Hopefully the commencement speakers know that the mind will only absorb what the seat can endure!"

Jane turned to her and replied, "You aren't kidding! At any concert or sports event in this place people must be on their feet not to cheer but to avoid sitting on the seats."

After what seemed like an endless wait, but was actually less than 30 minutes, the Raft Chamber Orchestra began playing the strains of Elgar's "Pomp and Circumstance." The sounds rose above the din of the gathered crowd. The graduates started processing into the arena led by those receiving doctoral degrees, then those receiving master's degrees, and finally those receiving bachelor's degrees.

As everyone was looking at the main floor Quinn blurted, "Look there's Daria. She is just starting up the center aisle now! She's in the left line."

Helen said, "Watch which row she goes into. Count the number of rows from the front so that we can predict when she will go up."

After about two minutes Jake piped up with, "I count it as Row 20 on the left side. That is just over half way back. With about 10 rows for the faculty she should be somewhere around number 500."

Once the soon-to-be graduates had processed into the arena the faculty began their procession. Finally the dais party entered with the president and graduation speaker bringing up the rear.

Jane leaned over and whispered in Tom's ear. Both Tom and Jane were chuckling.

Quinn leaned over and whispered to him, "What's so funny Tom?"

Tom whispered back, "Jane was wondering, given the possible length of the commencement, how many people on the floor and the dais are wearing adult diapers. I was just thinking about how as the newly graduated shake hands the people whose hands they shake might be making crinkling noises. At least the robes are so full that no one will ever be able to tell if one of the diapers expanded due to use!"

Quinn responded again in a whisper, "Eeew! But you really have a point. Again eeew! Tom, you realize that now I can't get that image out of my mind! It's like one of those songs that gets stuck in your head."

Tom leaned back to Jane and told her what Quinn had said. They both chuckled again.

Amy leaned over and said, "Well, it is better than the image of a pool at their feet!"

Quinn said, "Again! Eeew!"

Tom said to Quinn, "Next year it's your turn!"

Helen said with a definite tone of resignation, "Well, this will certainly become a long afternoon."

Everyone was finally in position and the music ended. The ceremony was opened and one by one the speakers came to the microphone. After about an hour the graduates started to process across the dais.

It took more than another hour before they heard, "Daria Morgendorffer, Summa Cum Laude, Outstanding English Student." They saw Daria walk across the dais, shake hands with the President of Raft, turn, go down three steps, stop to have her picture taken, and return to her seat. With that four years of college came to an end.

After seeing her eldest daughter return to her seat Helen remarked, "Well thank God they at least pronounced her name right."

Tom said, "I knew she was concerned about that. I knew that she was going to graduate with highest honors, but she didn't tell me about the award as Outstanding English Student!"

Jane added, "Yeah. The little stinker didn't even tell me!"

Quinn turned and said in her best imitation of Daria's deadpan, "You know Daria. She's always talking up her achievements!"

Amy added, "She did tell me. She was awarded the honor for both the quality of her academic work and some of the things she did on the literary magazine. Believe it or not Daria actually got involved in something! Of course she did a great job."

Jake said, "I for one need to use the men's room. Would you let me out? Thanks." Jake made his way over Helen, Quinn, Tom, Jane, and Amy to the aisle. Then he disappeared heading for the corridor. Tom got up and followed him.

As Tom exited the men's room Jake was waiting for him.

"Tom, can you join me over here?" Jake asked.

"Sure," Tom replied as Jake led them to an alcove under some of the seats.

Jake leaned over to Tom and said, "So, Tom. I was just wondering what was next for your two. Since you and Daria got back together last summer things have been, er. What I want to say is that you two have spent a lot of time together. Um."

Tom said with a mock note of surprise, "Why Mr. Morgendorffer, are you asking me about my intentions toward your daughter?"

Wringing his hands and looking at the floor Jake answered, "Yes. That is what I am asking. What comes next? Daria rarely volunteers information. Beyond going to your graduation next week I really don't know what is going on." Looking Tom in the eye Jake pleaded, "What is going on?"

Tom sighed and responded to Jake, "Well, first I will tell you what is happening and then I will let you know about my intentions. How's that?"

"Fair enough."

"Daria is going to send most of her things back to Lawndale with you. Then she will check out of her apartment on Wednesday and come down to Newtowne for my graduation next weekend. Our plans are that she will stay on in Newtowne with me afterward while responding to job opportunities in New York. My lease runs until the end of June. She has an interview in New York coming up and so do I. If everything works out, then I expect we will both move to New York by the end of June. That is about as far in the future we can see. There is just not a great level of certainty about events in the future, so far. That should change once we get jobs."

"And your intentions?"

"First of all, if you mean are we going to live together in New York, then the answer is – no. Daria and I have already had this discussion and there are some things that she wants to prove to herself. She says she can't do that if we are living together. It hurts, but I learned long ago that when she has her mind so dead set on something I simply have to go along for the ride."

"Well, that's Daria. I learned that long ago as well. So, if something is first then what is second."

"Second, I will tell you that I am in love with Daria. When she broke up with me at the end of high school it nearly tore my heart out of my chest. I have spent years carefully cultivating our relationship leading up to getting back together last August. Daria has told me that she loves me, too. This is no hook-up or casual affair. I can't say exactly where we are going, but my intention is to ask her to marry me when the time is right. But as you know with Daria the time has to be right for her. In the meantime I am working hard to build our relationship 'brick by brick.' It is not easy, but it is worth doing for the love of my life."

"Wow," was all Jake could say.

"Now," Tom said in a very serious tone. "You need to give me your word that you will not tell anyone other than Helen about this. I especially don't want Quinn blabbing things to Daria. You and Helen need to keep our conversation here under wraps. Daria has let me past her formidable defenses, but that does not mean that she couldn't be spooked and back off. I believe that our future is together. My job now is to convince Daria of that on both a rational and an emotional level."

"You've thought this out. That is good. Helen and I would have been much better off over the years if we were better planners."

"As Daria would say, 'You can be so boring Mr. Accountant' or something like that," Tom said imitating Daria's deadpan delivery.

Jake chuckled and said, "Yeah Tom. I can see her saying something like that. Now you just need to have a good comeback."

The two men laughed together and headed back to their seats.

…

With all of the nearby restaurants crammed with diners following Raft's graduation ceremony the Morgendorffers had decided to have their celebratory dinner back at Daria's apartment. With her roommates gone there was enough room for the six of them and the place had a full kitchen. Jake and Helen had brought a card table and extra chairs with them to effectively extend the seating at the kitchen table.

If there was one thing Daria had learned in college it was how to effectively use her microwave and crock pot. She had her parents bring their extra-large crock pot from home. She had even gone out last week and purchased an additional extra-large crock pot just for this occasion. Before getting dressed for graduation, Daria had started two chickens cooking. She used her long serving smaller crock pot to cook potatoes for potatoes au gratin.

The group was barely in the door before Daria started issuing orders. "Tom, you are on vegetables. The green beans, mushrooms, and wine are in the fridge. Quinn, I need you to finish the potatoes. Tom knows where I keep the pans. Aunt Amy you are on salad. Everything is in the salad drawer in the fridge. Dressings are on the door. Dad, you set up the card table and get the chairs arranged. Mom, you get the table set. Tom can show you where I keep the plates and silverware. Jane, you are with me to help me change." With that she pulled Jane into her bedroom and shut the door.

As quickly as she could Daria closed the door to her room. Jane was standing right by her. Daria turned and put her arms around Jane, buried her head in Jane's shoulder, and began to sob.

Jane was totally taken by surprise. Not knowing what else to do, she hugged her best friend and just held her as she cried. In the 7 years or so that they had known each other there was only one other time that Jane had known Daria to cry. Not really knowing what else to say, Jane said softly, "It's OK Daria. Everything will be OK. Everyone here loves you. You will be fine." Jane rubbed Daria's back as she cried.

Daria whispered in her friend's ear, "I feel so stupid." Then she went back to dampening Jane's shoulder with her tears.

As her tears finally began to subside, Jane said quietly to Daria, "See? You're fine. Now do you want to tell me what this is about?"

"It's stupid and irrational." Daria said.

Jane responded, "I've told you before that you are human. You are entitled to be irrational sometimes. However, I know you well enough that 'stupid' is never an adjective that applies to you. So, out with it Morgendorffer! What is the matter?"

"I'm overwhelmed and scared. I shouldn't be either. This is the natural progression of things. But the upcoming interview, this whole graduation weekend, moving out, moving in with Tom – even just as temporary housing – and expectations from outsiders that because I majored in English I will be a failure and asking people 'Do you want fries with that?' or some such thing. What if they are right? Have I wasted four years of my life?"

"So," Jane observed. "To paraphrase Lucy Van Pelt, you have a fear of everything!"

"That's it!" Daria replied as she gestured with the first finger of her right hand. The 'Peanuts' reference was not lost on Daria.

"Look, Daria. We both knew what we were getting into when we chose our majors. Art is difficult to do for a living – particularly when it is one's own art. English is tough, too. But look at what you have ahead of you! You have a network of people who have helped you to get this upcoming interview. They are helping you because they recognize your talent. You are not getting this because of your looks or your sparkly personality."

"Gee, thanks Jane," Daria deadpanned.

"What I am saying is that you are getting this help on your merits. You are an intelligent woman, Daria. Your personality is what it is. Both Tom and I love you for your personality as well as your other traits. You are pretty, too. Don't sell yourself short."

"So now I'm short, too," Daria remarked.

"You know what I mean. You are walking on a road, but you are not walking alone. All you have to do is look around and see that there are others helping you get down that road. I get overwhelmed. There are times I feel overwhelmed and alone, too. But all I have to do is look around and see the people who are with me – and that includes you. Goodness knows that you have even more people with you than I do. You have a functional family! Heck, even a dysfunctional family is better than mine. Oh, and you have Tom. That guy is so in love with you that he would disembowel himself in front of you if that would make you happy."

"That's a lovely picture," Daria deadpanned.

"Again, you know what I mean. So, you are entitled to have emotions, Daria. As you oldest friend I am happy to support you."

"What about us Jane?" Daria asked with a certain note of pleading in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"I'm going away, Jane. Since high school we have never been away from each other for more than my first semester here at Raft. I can't tell you how happy I was when you started at Boston Fine Arts College in the second semester. Having you nearby has been one of the few true joys in my life. I don't know what I will do without my best friend." Daria began to tear up again.

Jane again hugged Daria to herself. Then in a reassuring voice told Daria, "Look, we talk on the phone every couple of days now. That doesn't have to change. As an artist I have good reason to go to New York periodically. We can get together then. You know we'll have a good time then. Besides, once you are working it is not like you would have the time to just hang out the way we have been able to while in college. So, even if you were still here in Boston things would change. But just because things change doesn't mean that we won't remain just as close."

Jane released Daria and Daria stepped back a couple of steps. She reached over, grabbed a couple of tissues from a box lying on her nightstand and began to dry her eyes. "Thanks Jane. I feel somewhat better now."

"Good. Now let's get you out of your medieval garb and then we can help get dinner on the table."

While Daria and Jane were talking in the bedroom, things were progressing in the rest of the apartment – especially as Helen tried to take charge.

Helen said, "Jake, put the card table on this end of the kitchen table. Don't set the chairs so that people's knees are banging together! Where are the tablecloths? We don't want to be eating on bare tabletops! Amy. Be sure to mix that salad thoroughly! Tom, don't overcook the vegetables,"

Amy stopped and looked at her sister. "Helen," Amy said with a note of exasperation in her voice, "Truly you can relax. This doesn't have to be perfect and Tom is doing a great job sautéing the vegetables. I think the man knows how to cook. Please try not to be a control freak today for Daria's sake, OK?"

"I am not a control freak, Amy. I just want to make certain that things are done right."

Jake suddenly had a coughing fit. Unfortunately for him there was no escaping this.

Amy went on, "Just focus on getting the table set, Helen. Let the rest of us do our jobs. Daria made the assignments and it is her place. Respect her decisions and don't act like you are the foreman."

"Really, Amy. You are blowing this up way too much. I just want us to coordinate."

"So coordinate getting the tablecloths on and the place settings out onto the table. Tom and I can handle our jobs."

By the time this interchange was over Jake had the card table set up and all of the chairs arranged. Helen told him to quickly get the tablecloths and he quickly complied. After a good 30 plus years with Helen he knew darn well when to simply comply and not say anything.

Daria and Jane came out of the bedroom to see Tom placing vegetables in a serving bowl and Amy setting the bowl of salad on the table, which was all set for dinner. Jake had gone ahead and pulled the chickens out of the crock pot and was ready to cut them. Quinn was just pulling the potatoes out of the oven, where she had browned the cheese on top. It was only a few more minutes before everyone was seated and pouring wine in their glasses.

After everyone had wine, Tom lifted his glass and announced, "A toast to Daria. Congratulations on your graduation with highest honors and recognition as the outstanding English student. May you change our world for the better!"

Everyone aid, "Here, here," and touched their glasses to each other.

Jake also felt the need for a toast. "Here is to Daria. We are proud of you. You are a wonderful daughter!"

The others added, "Niece, sister, friend, and girlfriend," before again touching their glasses and drinking.

Daria sat there looking at all of this. Her face had her usual neutral expression, except that she was blushing. At the end she did smile and say, "Thank you. Now let's eat!" Then everyone began passing the food around the table.

As they were eating, Amy asked Daria and Tom, "So, tell me all about this interview coming up in New York!"

Daria started out saying, "Well, mine is with Sick Sad World. One of our alumni works for them and I got the contact through him. It will be a multi-day thing that includes trying to do some writing for the show."

Tom popped up with, "Not to mention you are one of five finalist candidates after a national contest seeking new writing talent for the show!"

"Yeah, that too," Daria said.

Amy responded with, "That is amazing, Daria. I have always been confident in your writing ability, but to put it to the test like that and becoming a finalist is truly an accomplishment."

"You didn't tell us about the contest kiddo!" Jake exclaimed.

Daria deadpanned, "Not much to say really until I became a finalist. It was sort of like casting water into the sea. I figured that the chances were small that I would even hear back from them."

Amy interjected, "The main thing is that you put yourself out there, Daria. You've now demonstrated that your writing is competitive on a national scale. And that is right out of college!"

Daria responded, "Maybe, but I think they are looking for entry level people because we are cheap. I am holding no illusions about salary or anything else related to this job."

Amy said, "Let me ask around and see what I can find out from my contacts. I know people in the industry, in particular people who have written books about it. I may be able to come up with some insights for you."

"Thanks Aunt Amy," Daria said.

Quinn popped up with, "You know, Daria, that whole interview story could be really exciting, but you make it sound so dull. You really need to rethink how you present it to people. I'll bet if you approached it like one of your Melody Powers stories you could even get Tom's mom excited!"

"Uh, thanks Quinn – I think." Daria responded.

Turning to Tom, Amy asked, "And what about your interview?"

He answered, "I will be interviewing for a position as an entry level auditor with a firm that audits major Wall Street players. If you are excited by accounting, then it is pretty heady stuff. Last year some people the firm audited wound up in jail because they found tax evasion and even some swindling going on!"

"Oh my!" was Amy's only reply.

Helen said, "I really hope it goes well for you, Tom. You both have some really exciting things ahead of you. Believe me when I say that you really need to enjoy these next few years. They will be some of the best of your lives. There will be exciting new things to learn and experience. That goes for you too, Jane."

"Thanks Mrs. Morgendorffer," Jane replied.

Helen chuckled, "Just call me Helen, Jane. You are all adults now." Pausing and then letting out a faint sigh she finished with, "It all seemed to happen so fast."

Amy nodded as everyone continued eating.


	2. In-Transit

**Chapter 2: In-Transit**

It was late on Wednesday morning when Daria stood in the kitchen of her university apartment and surveyed the scene. She rubbed her temples. This headache was really annoying her. But, she had such a great time last night with Jane. The two had hit so many of the places they had frequented together over the past three and a half years. Daria reached into her small duffle sitting on the counter and pulled out some pain killers. She walked over to the sink, turned on the water, put the pills in her mouth, and used her hands as a cup to hold the water needed to swallow the pills. Hopefully the medicine would start to work by the time she got to the subway station.

If she had to describe her feelings at the moment then 'melancholia' would be her response. Not that she was particularly sad nor was she in any way depressed. It was some combination of let down from the frantic activities of finals week and graduation together with the general apprehension she felt about the future. Indeed right now the future didn't stretch more than a few weeks at best.

The checkout slip lay on the counter. It had been signed by the housing manager acknowledging that she was leaving the apartment in good condition and would have the deposit returned in full. The walls were now bare. The beds were all stripped. Her roommates had been gone since before commencement. It was oddly quiet. Daria's mind was experiencing not only her reaction at the sterility of this scene, but the feeling of leaving this place that had been home for the last two years. Now the fact was sinking in that college was truly over.

For the next minute or two Daria reflected back on her college experience. She had come in expecting intellectual stimulation. Her classes and her professors had clearly stimulated her mind and she had learned much. Working on Raft's literary magazine had been fun and she had met many people, especially when she had become editor-in-chief in her junior year. Looking back it was a good thing that Prof. Rufus had pushed her into doing that. In her last conversation with him he had really been pushing graduate school. Another expectation she had was that she would meet men who might be interested in her for her mind, and even the possibility of a serious relationship. Yet, men and relationships had not really worked out. No male student at Raft had ever gone out with her more than once or really wanted a relationship with her. All of that was now history.

Then there was Tom. She had treated him so badly in high school. Even Daria had to admit she was an awful girlfriend. Yet, somehow that foolish kid had fallen in love with her. He didn't abandon their relationship when she broke up with him at the end of high school. Unwittingly, she had opened the door for him when she said they could get together once in a while or talk on the phone. Looking back she could see how he had used that to ultimately bring them back together as a couple on that park bench on a hot and humid evening last August in Lawndale. At that point her life pivoted. What was old was new again. Daria had to admit that it was nice to be able to face the post-graduation world with someone. She was no longer alone. There was someone in her life who loved her and she loved in return. Would it last? Deep down she hoped it would. But nothing was certain and she still felt the need to prove herself in New York. She thought, 'Uncertainty is clearly the mother of melancholia.'

Daria laid her keys and key card on the kitchen counter. Sighing, she walked over, extended the handle of her bag, attached the little duffle to it and rolled the bag toward the door. Opening the door she pulled the bag into the hallway and let the door shut and lock behind her. She did the same with the door to the building. Her time at Raft was finished.

Once outside she began her last walk to the nearby 'T' station. Reaching the platform and boarding the subway she once again had that feeling of an ending. A significant piece of her life was completed and she had little idea what would happen to her next. She contemplated the situation on her subway ride and was still thinking about it when the train bound for Newtowne pulled away from the station in Boston. Tom would pull her out of this. Somehow he always knew how to make her feel so much better about herself or events in general. Daria just stared out the window as the city and then the New England countryside passed by. She tried hard to simply empty her mind and think of nothing. That was when her phone rang. She answered the call.

"How is my favorite niece doing," Amy asked.

Daria replied in her total deadpan, "I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed. It was surprisingly hard to walk out of my campus apartment for the last time with my bag in tow. Now I'm just sitting here on the train with a feeling of melancholia."

"Daria, that is totally understandable. One of these days you are going to have to admit that you are human and that you have the same emotions as the rest of us. You are apprehensive because of the uncertainty over your next steps. Things are not perfectly planned out and you are emotional about that. This is completely normal. Every time there is a transition in your life there will be anxiety. Like you, I experienced it at the end of college. I have experienced it every time I have changed jobs or moved."

"Then there is Tom."

"I've told you before, Daria, that guy is so in love with you that he will do anything for you. Let him comfort you when you arrive in Newtowne. You will feel better and he will be overjoyed that you have let him help you with your emotions. I know that you love him, too."

"I do, Aunt Amy. I do and I don't want to be the same kind of awful girlfriend I was in high school. I haven't been the greatest girlfriend in college either. But, at least I am better than in high school."

Amy sighed and said, "Did it ever occur to you that Tom accepts you as you are? If he didn't, then he would not have gone to the great lengths he has to get you back. This has been a great year for you two, despite some of the challenges you faced from some of his family members."

"You mean like his sister despising me and his mother believing that I am wrong for him."

"Yes," Amy responded. "I think his mother will come around eventually. His sister I am not so sure about. She seems to have her own set of serious problems including addiction. She probably sees in you everything she is not. It is not rational response."

"Thanks, I think," Daria replied.

Amy told Daria, "As you would say, 'it is simply reality.' There is nothing you can do about Tom's sister. You have to accept that."

"I do."

"Good. Now when you get to Newtowne give Tom a big hug and a kiss from me! You are a very fortunate young woman, Daria. Not to mention intelligent and talented. Remember that!"

"I will. Bye Aunt Amy."

"Bye Daria." Amy said and ended the call.

Daria turned and went back to looking out the window. She recognized several landmarks that told her they would soon be arriving in Newtowne.


	3. Bromwell Blessings

**Chapter 3: Bromwell Blessings**

As Tom walked out of the last presentation of his college career, he looked at his phone to check the time. Looking at the display he was a little surprised that he had not had a text or voicemail message from Daria while she was underway. She usually gave him a call from the train. He had told her about this final presentation, but he had still expected at least a text message. Tom had left his phone on vibrate so that he would not disrupt any of the presentations, especially his own. He had to hurry, but he still had time to stop by his apartment and drop off his backpack before walking the six blocks to the train station. He wanted to be there when the Daria arrived.

While still a block away he heard the train's horn as it pulled into the station. Tom picked up his pace from a fast walk to a jog. He arrived on the platform just as the train's doors were opening. He saw Daria getting out of the car right in front of him. She was pulling a suitcase with a duffle on top of it. Running up he said somewhat breathlessly, "Hi Daria!"

Uncharacteristically, Daria didn't say anything. Bag in tow she ran over to Tom, grabbed him in a near bear hug, and just held on as if for dear life. Tom was really surprised by this. While Daria would initiate hand holding and the occasional kiss, he was usually the one to initiate close or more intimate contact. She responded to him, but rarely did she initiate physical contact. Something must be up. Tom wrapped his arms around her and just held her. He knew that when she was ready she would say something. He did gently kiss her hair – that beautiful auburn hair that he could never stop admiring.

After about two minutes Daria looked up at Tom. "I'm sorry, Tom," she said. "I'm just being emotional. It is so hard leaving Raft behind. It is not the apartment or even the people at Raft. It is this closing of a chapter in my life and not having a clue what is ahead. I feel kind of stupid like this."

Still holding her close Tom looked down into Daria's beautiful brown eyes. He said reassuringly, "Daria. I love you. You never need to feel stupid telling me how you feel or about something that is bothering or hurting you. I want what is best for you. I want what is best for us. This is a challenging time for both of us and we will come through it together. Tell me what you are feeling and I will help you in any way I can."

"I love you too, Tom. You are always so patient and gentle with me. I really never dreamed of being as intimate with someone as I am with you. I don't just mean the physical intimacy between us, but the emotional intimacy. I truly never thought that this would be possible, but here we are. We can talk more about my anxiety back at your place. It looks like it is just the two of us on this platform!"

Looking around Tom noticed that they were the only people on the platform. The crowd that had met the train had totally vanished. Daria let go of Tom. They shared a kiss. He grabbed the handle of Sher suitcase and hand in hand they started walking toward his apartment.

Tom said in a serious tone, "Daria, you have been a part of my life – an important part of my life – since we were teens. We've explored much together and grown so much closer. You make me happy. You are the single most intelligent person that I know and you challenge my mind as well as my emotions. I feel that I can face what comes next because I have you with me. No matter what, when I have you with me I am happy. I love you and I have a deep respect for you."

"I respect you too, Tom. I know that I am a challenge and probably a pretty crappy girlfriend. But I do love you and appreciate that you put up with me. You make me happy, too. That is no small feat. My parents never achieved that. When I am with you I know that I have someone who cares and will do his best to understand me and the things that I say. You are my intellectual equal. That is one of the things I love about you. We wouldn't be where we are if you weren't." With that she squeezed his hand as they walked.

"I think we have a bright future together, Daria," Tom said. "We just need to get through these next few weeks or months until we again have some stability and can look down the road."

As he finished his sentence they arrived at Tom's apartment. He opened the door. That is when Daria replied in total deadpan, "I agree. See, you are making me feel better already!"

…..

Daria was in the bathroom looking in the mirror putting on the last touches of her makeup. It was a good thing that Quinn had taught her how to put on makeup to really highlight her features. She was trying to remember the last time she even wore any makeup. Certainly she had not worn any for her own graduation. This was more of a compromise for Tom's mother. Tom had asked her to do it and she was willing to do it for love! Well, at least to hopefully reduce the snide remarks which hurt Tom more than they hurt her.

Out in the living room Tom's mother was fussing over his regalia. She was pulling here and pinching there. She had put in a couple of safety pins to hold his hood in the perfect position. She had nearly had a fit when he suggested writing 'Daria' on his mortarboard. No, members of the Sloane family processed with clean mortarboards. There would be none of this garbage that the 'lesser people' might do to draw attention to themselves. Tom had acquiesced just to keep peace in the family. During all of this his father sat on the couch and read the Wall Street Journal.

Daria came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go to Bromwell's commencement. Her auburn hair was brushed and perfectly set. Her oval face glowed with the makeup she had used. She wore a new and high quality emerald green polo shirt and black smooth skirt, which was above the knee but not too short. On her feet she had a pair of black sandals with only a very little bit of heel. And, of course, she wore her large round glasses.

Kay Sloane turned and looked at her, "My you look lovely, dear," she said. "You know you would be pretty if you got contacts so that we can see your lovely eyes!"

"Thanks Mrs. Sloane. But, I've tried contacts before and it didn't work out," Daria replied with a feigned smile. She thought, 'Thanks for calling me ugly in front of Tom.'

Tom watched the interchange and decided saying anything was a no-win situation. But, he would not have his mother making insinuations about Daria. He walked over, gently kissed Daria's cheek so that he did not mess up her lipstick, and said, "As far as I am concerned you are just smokin' hot!"

Looking up at her boyfriend's angular face, sandy hair and gray eyes, Daria raised her hand and stroked his cheek a few times. She quipped, "Remind me to tell you again to get those eyes checked! Reading all those little numbers in accounting is ruining your eyesight!"

While they were still looking at each other, Tom thought he heard a distinct snort behind him.

Angier Sloane put his paper down, looked at his watch and stated, "We have to go now. Come on." With that he turned and walked toward the door. He opened it and everyone filed out. Newtowne's civic auditorium was only two blocks away.

Once seated in the auditorium, Daria and the Sloanes sat mostly in silence listening to the pre-event music being played by a full symphony orchestra. Daria identified the music as a Mozart symphony. After sitting for a bit, Daria turned to Kay Sloane and said in complete deadpan, "Why is it that you hate me?"

Shocked at the abruptness and indeed the frankness of Daria's question Kay responded, "I don't hate you my dear. I just think that you are utterly wrong for Tom. I thought that when you two were in high school and I think that now."

"And why is that? Honestly, I don't see how you can consider me from the 'wrong side of the tracks.' I have hardly grown up underprivileged or from an uneducated family," Daria replied directly.

Kay looked at her and responded, "You are not from the wrong side of the tracks, though I think you are from too far down the hill for Tom. He needs someone who will travel in the right social circles with him and support him in his business career. That means someone highly social who can deal with the people and their partners he will use to attain high corporate positions. I expect him to become a CEO at a reasonably young age and he needs someone who can support him in that endeavor."

Daria paused and thought for a moment. "And only someone from an 'old money' family is able to do that?"

Kay answered, "Not necessarily. He needs a business partner that will keep him on track and bear him an heir to carry on after he is gone."

Then Daria added, "What about love?"

"Love is highly overrated my dear. After a few years and a couple of children you will become two ships that occasionally rendezvous in the night. But, you will stay together because of the shared value created by your partnership. You may find yourselves leading essentially separate lives, except when it comes to doing the tasks necessary to keep your mutual business going."

"Sounds depressing," Daria responded.

Kay said, "Maybe it is, but that is what it takes to keep family wealth going from generation to generation. Otherwise, it will most likely be gone by the third generation. By doing what needs to be done and suppressing your own feelings and urges you can enjoy a very grand lifestyle and achieve great respect in the community. Frankly, you come across as someone who would make a good hermit and that is not what Tom needs."

Daria just said, "Ah" as the symphony orchestra began to play Pomp and Circumstance and the processional started.

Bromwell's processional was somewhat different than Raft's. Each college and each academic department had a banner that was carried in ahead of the graduates from that department. There was an announcement as the graduates of each college began their procession. All of the graduates of the college of graduate studies processed in together under the graduate college's banner. The jumbotron displayed various scenes relating to the college that was currently processing into the arena. All the banners had specific positions beside the dais.

Daria spotted Tom as he walked onto the floor of the arena. She was really surprised to see that he had again disregarded his mother's wishes. There on top of his mortarboard was a heart, a "u", and the name 'Daria.' The message to her – and his mother – was clear. When it came to Daria he would do as he pleased. Daria heard a disapproving muffled snort next to her. Kay obviously did not appreciate Tom's gesture.

The speeches were much the same as at Raft's commencement. All were pretty boring, except the main speaker. Bromwell was conferring an honorary doctorate on the national poet laureate. Daria found her speech both inspiring and insightful. She included readings from her own work as part of the speech. It really held Daria's attention and spoke to her as a young writer. She much preferred this speech than the one by the big donor Raft had featured at her commencement. She noticed that both of the Sloanes were fidgeting in their seats during the speeches. Clearly they had little patience for academic ceremony.

It was about an hour and a half into the ceremony when Tom walked across the stage. The dean of his college announced, "Thomas Sloane, cum laude." No sooner had Tom returned to his seat than both Angier and Kay were out of their seats and pulling out their phones. Daria saw them head for the main corridor. She didn't see them again until the announcement was made that the graduates could move the tassels on their mortarboards from the right side to the left side – signifying that they had now graduated with their respective degrees. The Sloanes sat in their seats for the recessional. When it was over they all went to the place they had agreed to meet Tom. He showed up about ten minutes after they arrived.

Tom came up and kissed his mother on the cheek and Daria on her lips. Then he said, "We should go back to my apartment and drop off my hood and mortarboard. I don't want to be taking these things to dinner with us!"

Angier commented, "OK, but let's hurry. I want to stop by the hotel and pick something up before we go to dinner. We have a 6:30 reservation at The Steamer and I don't want to be late. I have a table booked on the deck." The Steamer was the finest fish and seafood restaurant in Newtowne. They served only what they could buy from the day's catch, which they bought directly from members of the locally based fishing fleet. They were also known for their extensive wine cellar.

….

Sitting at dinner Daria felt that her relationship with the Sloanes was strained. Conversation was polite, but she had the feeling that something was going unsaid. According to Tom this was one of the hallmarks of his 'repressed family.' They never dealt directly with an issue short of an immediate and major crisis. Instead, they would try to simply act as if problems didn't exist. So, what was it that was going unsaid? This was clearly a guessing game.

The light banter around dinner did not give very useful clues. Daria had earlier confronted Kay about her feelings of Daria not being a suitable girlfriend for Tom. The directness had certainly taken her aback, but at least Daria knew where she stood. Now it was just a game of pretending to be polite to her until the Sloanes went home to Lawndale. At least there was no open hostility. Still, there was something going unsaid. It was time to take the initiative once again. This time she would try to get Angier's attention.

Daria stated plainly, "So, on Friday I got an email that I have an interview scheduled for Tuesday of next week in New York."

Tom responded right away with, "That is great!"

"I'm glad to hear that my dear," Kay said rather matter-of-factly. "It is so difficult to find work when you have a degree in the humanities."

Giving his wife a somewhat disapproving look Angier Sloane asked Daria, "So, who is the interview with?"

Deciding to be very general about it Daria replied, "It is with a company called Lucky 12 Communications. They produce several syndicated and cable television shows and they are looking for staff writers. Because their programming cuts across several genres they want someone who can write in a variety of styles." Daria thought to herself, 'OK, point one is made. Interview is with a significant company.'

Angier then asked, "How did you come to apply for this position?"

"One of their senior concept development managers is a Raft graduate. The company had decided to hold a national competition among applicants from colleges with highly respected English departments – especially those known for writing. They wanted to do it as much by invitation as possible." Point two is made – national, competitive, and exclusive. "Each contest application had to have a faculty endorsement. My thesis advisor knows the manager." Point two point five – inside connection through the Raft alumni network.

"That is very interesting," Angier said. "Do you have any idea how many entries they received?"

"My advisor said that they received around 1000 applications. Each application required a short essay. They then reduced the applicant pool down to 100 and sent out the competition packages to those people." Point three was made. Daria had shown that she could rise above the crowd.

Cleary Angier was drawn into this. She had his undivided attention. It is impossible to run a successful business without being competitive. In his mind Daria was clearly demonstrating that she would and could compete with others. "So what was in the package?"

"Well, we had to create sample scripts using the style of one of their shows. You were assigned a show. It was not a free choice."

"What show did you get?"

Daria replied, "Sick, Sad World." The trap was now set. Daria was ready to see if anybody stepped in it.

Kay piped up with, "That is such an awful show. I don't see how people can watch it! Why would anyone want to write for it?"

Bingo. Daria turned to Kay and said, "The point is not really the show. It is the opportunity. My passions are writing and literature. At this point in my life I need to identify opportunities and bring my talents, commitment, and enthusiasm to capitalize on the opportunity. Twenty years from now no one will know or remember what show employed me first. But by being in New York and active within the writing community I can look for the next better opportunity. Eventually I intend be in a position to create my own opportunities." Point four – I have a plan and I know how to use opportunities.

Angier said, "Daria, that is a very well thought out approach. I am impressed. In my business we are constantly seeking opportunities and we capitalize on those opportunities. The one thing I will add is that you need perseverance as well. Not all opportunities produce what you expect. Sometimes you fail. However, a person with perseverance will ultimately succeed."

Daria's single thought was, 'Got him.'

Angier went on, "So, continue your story about this upcoming interview."

"Well, I am in the final five. Again that information is from my advisor. He has clearly been a major help. There is at least some talk that they will hire all five of us and then force us to compete for three open positions. I am not certain they have decided yet themselves. I have reason to believe that at least part of this interview will be more like a 'day on the writing staff' to see how we respond to the pressures and deadlines, as well as to evaluate the quality of our work under those conditions. The entire interview will take up three days."

"Brutal but effective," Angier commented.

"I am confident in Daria's abilities," Tom said. "She is a great writer and has certainly worked under pressure while in school. You know that she was editor-in-chief of Raft's literary magazine."

Daria was pleased that her talking about the upcoming interview had the intended effect. Angier was clearly closer to being on her side. He saw that she was aware of the business aspects of her chosen field. She had to apply her writing to opportunities in order to advance her career. Winning over the Sloanes almost seemed to be a job for Melody Powers, Daria's fictional spy character. Daria knew – and didn't say – that she still had the goal of making a living from Melody Powers, but the realities of the world dictated that she gain both experience and credibility before she would be able to sell her first novel. Her desire was to work through a literary agent and not self-publish and hope to be discovered.

….

The following evening Tom and Daria sat on the couch in his apartment. Angier and Kay Sloane had left for home earlier in the day. Tom turned off the TV after the end of the latest installment of Sick Sad World. Holding Daria's hand he looked deep into her brown eyes and said, "I am so happy that you came to my graduation and that we will be spending these next few weeks here together. I'm sorry my mother was such a pain."

"You know how much I enjoy being with you," Daria said looking into Tom's gray eyes.

Smiling, Tom went on, "I think it is great the way you put my mother on the spot about her feelings toward you. I don't know when the last time was someone confronted her so directly. I honestly have no memory of it. It is like some fantasy!"

Daria gave Tom a half smile and replied in total deadpan, "I'm glad that I can fulfil your fantasies."

"You do that well, too," he said pulling Daria in for a long kiss.

After their lips parted Daria deadpanned, "With all this coming excitement we should be well rested." Getting up from the couch she took Tom by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

 _Disclaimer: Daria is the property of MTV and the characters from Daria are used here without permission. This is a work of fan fiction and is meant solely for the enjoyment of those who choose to read it. The material is not for sale and no profit is to be derived from it._


End file.
